One Day More
by smalls715
Summary: Told from different POVs of the cast of a Les Miserables production in a small lake town. Look for the bolded names before each section and thats whos point of view the section is from. Enjoy Barricaders!
1. Cast List

**Vanessa (Nessie)**

It takes one day to fly from New York to Australia.

It takes one day for paint to dry.

It takes one day for the rain to be dried.

It takes one day to get through the zoo.

It takes one day to get sunburnt so bad it starts peeling right there on the spot.

The quote hung on my wall on a long strip of paper so I could add more if needed. I smiled at it, most of it was from when I was young before any of the worst occurred. I opened my laptop and sat back in my desk, I had been waiting for a casting email for ages it seemed like! I was going for Eponine and I even knew the part like the back of my hand. The computer started up and I logged in to my email. My body was shaking I was so excited. I stared into the screen and screamed.

Vanessa Jones ~ Eponine

I didn't even look at the rest of the names I just jumped up and began to scream and then I heard Rosalie's running footsteps down the hall. I immediately stopped screaming and she came in with crowbar in hand.

"Oh my God Nessie! You had me scared to death!" I pointed to the computer and covered my mouth. She looked at it and hugged me tight, "See we will be very happy here! I just know it!"

"I've been here three years Rose." I said matter-of-factly.

"I know." She laughed playing with her blonde hair, "But we will be even happier." She whispered and went back out into the living room.

I sighed and sat on my window seat.

Rosalie was my best friend, I met her in New York at some Cabaret showcase and we were instant friends. She was wise and took care of me and when everything came crashing down on me she brought me here to stay until it was all over. So basically I lived under her roof and her rules. She was like my mom except we had more of a friend relationship than anything.

I looked out my window. We lived on a lake on private property by Rosalie's request. It was a pretty lake, it sparkled in the sun and the waves moved to a beat unless a boat came which hardly happened. We had our own beach but I didn't like that one much. Usually I would go over to a little area where it's too shallow for boats and covered in trees. I had to run a little ways from the house to a small cliff, six feet below was my beach. It was in the shallow area, I had called it a cove since I discovered it, the only problem with it was the fact it wasn't on private property because of the hiking trails that came by it. Rosalie didn't know about it of course considering I only went there when she was gone and sometimes at night after she's gone to bed.

It was easy hiding stuff from her because my bed was up in a separate loft above the room. I always had the ladder pulled up when I was asleep so if she came to check on me she would be too short. I have it worked out where I can move my desk chair over and still manage to get the ladder down at night.

"Nessie?" Her head peeked into the room.

"Yeah?" I said getting up from the window.

"Dinners ready." She smiled. I grabbed my iPad off my desk and followed her into the kitchen. She had made burgers which were my favorite. I made mine up quickly and sat down at the table.

"When do you start rehearsals?" She said.

"Well all the New Yorkers arrived today or tomorrow and meet and greet is the day after that, Friday and rehearsals begin Saturday." I had received this in an email before the official cast list.

"Do you know any of them?"

"I didn't recognize any of the names." I said and realized I hadn't read any of the other names.

"Alrighty! Well go on back to your room, I have to work now—"

"Rosalie I'm never out here!" I whined as if I were thirteen and hormonal.

"For good reasons! Go on to your room!"

"Please Rosalie I'll do whatever—"

"Go." She said through clenched teeth. I swallowed my hamburger. All the way back I kept remembering her words when we first moved here.

"We are moving here. I'm living here."

"Yes, only to keep you safe!" She smiled.

"Yeah only." I smirked and went strait into this room.

I didn't talk about the past nor think about it. Rosalie's the only one who knows anything considering she watched my entire life unfold before me. I sat on the window seat again. It was still light out but lightning bugs were taking over.

I'm like Rapunzel locked in a tower waiting for her prince to come. I'm like Cinderella who did everything she could to go one place but she couldn't and sometimes I wondered if I was an adult and like this why don't I stand up—but no. I'm scared and shy of my past following me. This show I'm about to do could result in it finding me and eating me whole or me fighting it off. I knew Rosalie didn't realize what I was thinking on what doing Les Miserables meant to me.

I think to me, it meant the end.

The end of the past or the end of the future.

**Jack**

When you get your dream role there's a part inside that is excited and one that is fearful. It's a role you have to nail otherwise your basically living the rest of your life thinking of how you could change that one mistake. I had just arrived in Jamestown, we just crossed the lake actually. It truly was a gorgeous lake. I was one to go hiking, it was on my to-dos for the little town. I was the first to arrive in from the cast. I pulled onto the town square where James Theatre was. It was a quiet spot, kids were coming in and out of the studio for dance classes. It seemed like a typical Wednesday night. I unloaded my car and moved into the apartments above the studio. It was two trips for everything. My big suitcase, my show stuff, and my smaller suitcase with my bathroom stuff. I walked into the door that said 2A on the from with golden lettering. I guess we were assigned apartments in the most recent email. Lucky I guessed right, my Marius script and a rehearsal schedule for me sat on the dresser. The bed was made and it was dark. I found a light switch and began unpacking and somewhat organizing. I would only be here for one month but it was destined to be a long one.

Then I heard someone shut the door at the bottom. I got up and opened my door. My friend Melissa stood at the bottom, she looked up and smiled wide.

"JACK!" She screamed. I went down and grabbed her big suitcase.

"Hey Melissa!" I hugged her. She sighed as I began to take it up.

"You didn't have to do that for me!" She said.

"I'm a nice guy what can I say." I kept on up the stairs, "Which one were you assigned to?"

"3A!" She said and came up the stairs. I opened the door and set the suitcase inside, "Which one are you?" She smiled.

"2A, right next to you."

"Good at least I know somebody." She put her hands on her hips and closed her door. We walked into the large kitchen area.

"Have you eaten?" I said looking into the cupboards while she tied up her long dark hair.

"No, not since this morning when I left." She said. Her pale face must've gave me a for sure answer.

"How about Mac'N'Cheese?" I said knowing that was her favorite. I then grabbed the box from the top shelf.

"That works, I'll get the pot ready." She went to work and got ingredients out while I read them off to her. I watched her closely, I guess I missed my friend a lot. She's been in California for three months so the apartment we shared was quite empty for a while.

"How's Nick?" Nick was her boyfriend. He had gone to Cali with her. He was a pretty cool guy too, I had gone to a bar with him once. We had fun, he was nice. I told her I approved and she was ecstatic. I had never seen her so in love with a man before him.

"Nicks good. He's back in NYC now."

"Good." I said and got two bowls out.

"It feels like I haven't cooked in ages!" She said as we worked on the simple meal together.

"It has cause I haven't eaten any home cooked meals! I've only eaten microwaveable stuff!" I laughed and she did too, blushing.

"Oh Jack." She touched me and pulled away.

"What?" I turned to her. She grinned and motioned her hand as if to seat the last moment away.

"Nothing." She shook her hand and poorer the noodles in. The hot water splashed up towards our faces and I laughed.

"You trying to burn me?" I said. She shoved me a little.

"Who said I had to try?" She laughed so loud. This was the Melissa I knew. The witty, slap happy smart ass who cooked everything and anything.

"I'll get you one day Melissa!" I said reassuming my place by the stove.

"So you know that show in Cali I did?"

"Yeah. The one you just did?"

"Yeah! Well I got you something. Stir the pasta while I go grab it." She handed me the spoon and scurried off into her apartment. I smiled down at the pasta and chuckled about our friendship. We had known each other since we were fourteen and went to Fulton Art School in New York. We were fast friends considering we had the same exact schedule and that I had saved her from falling into the fountain one day. Although she never talks about that day we all knew it was the day we truly considered one another friends. After that we walked home together since we only lived two apartment buildings apart in NYC. She is one of my greatest friends.

She came back in jogging. She stood in front of me and smiled handing me the little gift.

"Melissa—"

"Open it!" She said her fingertips touching my hand she stared at the gift with a smile and I began to unwrap it.

It was two beach necklaces. One had tan and white beads on it and the other had different shades of blues. She took the tan one and put it around my neck.

"There." She smiled, "That ones my favorite."

"These are amazing Melissa." I spun my hands around the blue one.

"Look." She said pulling up her pant leg, two anklets that looked exactly like my necklaces were hooked around her ankles, "We are friends." She smiled and returned to the stove.

"Yeah." I said, "Best friends." She finished the meal in silence but as I watched her, she had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She was one hell of a girl.

After dinner I went into my room and played on my Mac. I looked up cool trails around the lake I could take on Google Earth. I also took a peek around town as well. It had one grocery store, one bar, two restaurants, two pizzerias, a small marina, a beach, and lots of nature activities.

I figured out my plans for the next day. Melissa was going to meet her friends Alice, Sarah, and Kristina at the airport with the box office manager who I had yet to meet.

Then I laid down in my bed with a booklet about Jamestown in hand. I looked at the maps and saw that many of the areas around the lake were private. I also saw the marina and more details about it. I laid in m bed and contemplated between a boat ride or hiking.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Jack." The voice was quiet. I sat up and saw Melissa.

"What?" I said and got up and brought her inside.

"Nick broke up with me. Yesterday." She looked at me.

"Why didn't you—"

"I don't know." She said and I hugged her. She shook and cried in my arms, "I don't think it's true still I guess. I don't know and that's why I'm here today and not tomorrow."

"Melly." I smiled and kissed her head, "You'll be okay. You'll be alright." I smoothed her head down her back. After a while Melissa was still I slowly lifted her onto my bed and tiptoed out to the couch where I spent my first night in Jamestown.

**Jennifer**

It was moving. This box I was in was moving. I opened my eyes to see black, and little holes that had been made so I could breathe. I began to rip open the box, I used all my strength and ripped the holes in lines like a dot to dot. Soon I had made a big enough hole that I could slip through. I fell onto the dirty, hard floor of a train car. The door was open of course. I got up and looked out over the tracks. We were coming up to a bridge not far over a lake. I wiped my hands and up my arms and felt the scabs and bruises that had formed since my last beating. My father had sent me away to die in that box.

Except I didn't die.

I watched as the train sped up closer to the bridge. I went to the door and held onto the door, the wind went though my hair. I licked my lips and tasted the humid air.

I stared over the water. I debated the train and the lake. Soon I was flying through the air. The train was already out of sight. My whole body turned numb all of the sudden then I hit what felt like a rock.

I swam up and my head bobbed above the surface. I took deep breaths and laughed.

I was alive.

I didn't know how it was possible. I turned towards the shore and began to swim. I swam fast and hard, my arms began to hurt from paddling so hard. I went under water and began to glide. Then I went up for air and fell onto the sand. I coughed and spat across the sand. I laid there for a few moments before getting up. I had to figure out where I was.

I ran into the woods with no fear it seemed. After the past year of my life, the woods were nothing. I began to run, my clothes soaked and heavy on my body. I found a trail and followed it. The moon lit the water and I watched the shoreline as well. Everything was delicately placed in nature. As for me, I was delicately placed in hell. My father was an alcoholic who abused me. He was never abusive until my mother died. After that he began to drink and after that he began to hit. One time he even cut me with glass across my back, I have a large grey scar as proof. Today he was hitting me outside in our backyard. We lived in front of some railroad tracks. Once he had heard the train whistle today he fetched a box outta the closet and knocked me out. I didn't know how, then I found myself in that box on that train with a new amount of bruises and scrapes. The scrapes didn't hurt me when I hit the water because I was used to it. I had it happen so much that I ignored it now.

The trail was getting harder to see and the woods were denser, so I moved off to the shore and followed it to the nearest town. My whole body had a new ache, hunger. I hadn't eaten in at least fourteen hours.

I stumbled up to a sign.

PRIVATE PROPERTY it read in large red letters. I stared away from it to see a large house. It was completely dark, and it looked abandoned. I looked right to left and scanned for cameras, once I considered it clear I took off running. I ran hard across the field. I looked into each window of the house, nothing moved. I then looked for windows that were opened. None that I had wiggled were, finally I came up to a larger window that opened out towards a little beach. I wiggled the window and it popped open.

I slipped into the room making little noise. I fell onto the floor and got up. The room was nicely furnished, it had a loft with a ladder (which I believe is where the bed is). It had a sitting area with a TV, and a walk-in closet. I turned to my left and saw the bathroom, the light was on.

The house wasn't abandoned, and I obviously wasn't alone.

I looked left to right for a hiding spot. Then I turned back to the bathroom. The girl gripped the door with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not here to rob you! See I made a mistake I thought the house was abandoned so I could stay until I figured everything out. My father he abused me-"

"What?" Her guard had let down a little.

"My father abused me." I said shakey.

"Whats your name?" She said taking the towel off of her head.

"Jennifer. Some people call me Jen."

"Where are you from, Jennifer?" She stepped toward me and turned the bedroom light on.

"I lived in Kentucky but my father he..." I explained my entire day to her. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm shocked your even alive first of all. Now go into the bathroom and start yourself a shower. I'll get you some dry clothes and make you some food. How does that sound?" She smiled and went to her dresser, "Oh gosh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Vanessa. Also known as Nessie." She smiled and I went into the bathroom.

The shower was warm and comforting. I put on the clean pajamas she set on the bathroom counter for me and went out to the kitchen. She had a plate set out on the counter, she stood at the sink and was washing dishes.

"How was that?" She asked smiling.

"Good." I whispered.

"Great." She looked out the window and bit her lip.

"What?" I turned around.

"Nothing." She shook her head and looked at me, "Can you sing?"

"What?"

"Can you sing?" I pondered the question for a moment and stared up at her.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Good. I'll make you a deal. You can stay here but you'll have to leave with me during the day or stay up in the loft. Then one day I'll take you to New York. I'll explain it all later." She grabbed my plate and hurried me up into the loft, "Stay quiet until the woman that comes leaves. I'll explain her later its just that she can't know your here. Not yet anyway."

I shook my head and took my plate back. She smiled and patted my shoulder and left.

I had so many questions for Nessie except I didn't know where to start.


	2. Cast Arrival

**Jack**

It was nine AM. I drove off the Square and onto the Highway to go hiking. It wasn't a long drive, and my trail was the one not many people hiked because of the two private properties that out lined it.

I put the money in the little box and drove into the park. I got out and got onto a trail. It was a hot morning in August, the sun made the water sparkle as it flowed against the shore. A train was coming across the bridge, the trails were empty.

Melissa had left two hours earlier and left me a note:

_Jack~_

_I feel horrible for making you sleep on the couch! Erg! Hope your back won't ache today! I'll feel even worse! Dinner tonight? Call me after your day of exploration is over!_

_Melissa_

I smiled at the thought of my dear friend. Through everything she would be there for me. She was too good to lose. So we were going to meet for dinner tonight at the FireFly, some fancy bar/restaurant a block from the theatre.

I came around a bend in the trail and heard a splash. I looked down into a little beach. Someone had just jumped in, I crouched behind the bushes and watched a girl come back up.

She was too beautiful for words. Her red hair flowed down her back as she came up. Her eyes were the color of the water and her skin was perfect. She dived back under as quick as she came up. She laughed sometimes when she came up. Then she stood up and laid down again. She was floating and letting the tide take her out. I watched her every move, she came back up and sat on the shore and let the tide come in to her. I adjusted my weight and a twig snapped. My heart went numb.

"Who's there?" She said grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body, "I heard you. Who's there?" She walked towards the bushes and I stood up and picked up a caterpillar with me.

"Sorry to disturb you. I was looking at this caterpillar it's so exquisite—"

"It's a Monarch. They are actually quite common." She said with sass, "We're you watching me?"

"No." I was quick, "I—"

"Who are you? Your not from here."

"I'm from NYC." I said, "I'm Jack." I said holding my hand out.

"Oh." She let her guard down a little, "I'm Nessie." I live on the Private Property up the ways."

"Nice. Well I'll let you continue swimming—"

"No I was just going." She said stepping away, I began to turn around when she said, "Hopefully I'll see you again."

"Yeah. Me too."

That's how I came to believe in love at first sight.

Once she disappeared behind the cliff I set my bag and things down on the sand.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. The perfect girl was over a cliff and some ways away. Nessie. Her name was Nessie. She was so beautiful, her eyes and her voice. She was like an angel and the way she said, "Hopefully I'll see you again." got me all excited inside. I knew in these few months I would take every chance I would get to see her.

I ran back to my car and drove back. I had spent an hour hiking. I felt my heart doubling in size every time she crossed my mind. I laid on my bed for a while. I had visions of me and her kissing for the first time. Our first date at Firefly, her in tears after I sang Empty Chairs at Empty Tables. Then I saw her in the most beautiful gown and her with our first child and—I was in love.

I was in love with a girl named Nessie.

**Melissa**

I arrived at the Firefly with a skip in my step. I had only so many visions of our first date, except most of them were in NYC at the finest restaurants in the world. Of course I was also a Tony winner in those but who cares this could very possible be a date and that's more than I could ask for!

"Melissa!" I heard his voice right when I walked in. I jogged over to him and sat down, "How was Chicago?"

"From what I saw it looked alright." I smiled at him, "And how was the exploration?"

Before he could answer a waitress came and took our order. I knew his order by heart and he knew mine. And as I predicted he got a hamburger with tomatoes and pickles, well done, steak fries and sangria. And just as he predicted I got a Caesar salad with no croutons or onions and two breadsticks drizzled in butter. He always called me picky even the first day we met at Foulton. We sat together at lunch and I picked the meat out of my pizza and the first thing he said, "Your so picky." Then he would eat my leftovers. It was like the best friend code.

"So how was your exploring?" I asked again.

His eyes changed totally and he smiled, "Beyond words! You see I was walking through the woods when I saw the prettiest girl! She caught me though but she was nice about me watching her and told me her name. It's Nessie! She was beautiful and sweet and I can't stop thinking about her! Would you call this love?"

I stared at him and my heart dropped to the floor. My body stopped, I stared into space. This wasn't a date. This wasn't even a dream. This wasn't my Jack. This wasn't anything.

"Mel? Mel?" He snapped his fingers in front of my eyes and I blinked out of it.

"What do you think?" I murmured softly.

"I think I'm beyond love."

"Then it is." I sat back in a grief with no words. A pain that couldn't be described. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I wouldn't cry now, I would hold myself until I got home. Until I was in my own room, until I was alone.

"Sooo." He said.

"Sooo is right." Our plates were brought out, "Jack." I said between bites. He looked up with a grin, I giggled, "What is it with me and men?"

"What do you mean?"

"How come I can't grab there attention?"

"WHOA WHOA! Melissa _you_ are the sensible drama queen of New York! You are the girl who holds that Cabaret roll over anyone else at Cahoes! _Puh-lease Melissa!_ You are the reason they created have half price Men Sunday! Every man _whooped_ for you after that! Don't even think you aren't noticed. You damn well are!"

"Thanks Jack." We ate the rest of dinner in silence. Then he went to the theatre to see Joshua and I went home. I got up the stairs and heard the rest of the people in the building laughing and joking in the kitchen. But I couldn't, I couldn't even try to laugh. All I wanted to do was cry! I got into my apartment and locked the door and then I went into my bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower and pulled the pocket knife from my winter coat. It was my fathers, since I grew up in Cali, father always warned of bears so he had me keep a pocket knife although it wouldn't do much. He said a little is better than nothing.

I flipped out the main knife and slid it against my arm. It was high up, I felt so childish doing it after one cut on each arm I stopped. The stinging hurt horribly. I had to hold my mouth shut to keep myself from screaming. Then I began to cry because I knew I would never be his and this was a matter I couldn't even go to my best friend for. I took a deep breath and crouched down in the shower, my cuts still bleeding. I sobbed under the cold water until I couldn't cry anymore.

**Nessie**

It was late and Rosalie wasn't back yet. I went out to the kitchen to watch for her car. I grabbed some candy from the drawer and put some aside for Jennifer.

After the excitement at the beach this morning my day had been reasonably normal. I returned just before Jennifer woke up as well as Rosalie. Then I spent most of the day getting to know Jennifer and making phone calls through the theatre to get her a job. She would be the spotlight controller person. She would have to come with me to Meet and Greet and meet the design team.

I ate my candy with pleasure and looked through the mail. Most of it was bills for Rosalie and a few magazines for _Victoria Secret_ and _Vogue_. I looked through the _Vogue_ one for a little bit until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Jennifer staring at me.

"Get back in the room!" I hissed.

"No I'm hungry and she's not here." She whined. I took the candy and laid it in her hand.

"That's not enough I'm a growing girl—"

"Get back in the room please!" I said.

"You have yet to—

"Nessie, who's this?" I turned around and saw Rosalie with eyes of anger staring at us.

"Explain yourself then!" She said to Jennifer as she began pacing the room. Jennifer nervously told her about her abusive dad and the train and the run here.

"I see." Rosalie murmured, "And when did you arrive?"

"About three AM last night—"

"That's why your loft was locked this morning! You didn't want me to see her! Where were you sleeping?"

"The floor." I said.

"And does our little guest expect to stay long?"

"She has a job at the theatre with me." I said and Jennifer's face lit up.

"Well if she can support herself she may stay. But she will be your responsibility Nessie!"

"REALLY!? Thank you Rosalie! I won't let you down!" I said and hugged her. I then grabbed Jennifer and we went to the loft.

"I want to know why your locked here everyday." Jennifer stated.

"I will tell you when it becomes relevant."

"But Nessie—"

"Please Jennifer." I turned around as if to go through my drawers to find clothes to wear but instead I saw the scars all over my body. I instantly went back to looking for clothes and Jennifer turned on the TV and was watching _E! News_. I handed her a pile of clothes and went into the bathroom. I cleaned out two of my drawers so as she gained makeup and things she could use them.

The man named Jack never really crossed my mind. I knew he was watching me though, I guess it was cute that he would go to all that trouble of lying to watch me. I pulled my swimsuit off the shower rod and came out of the bathroom.

"That was wet this morning."

"I know." I said.

"Did you go swimming?"

"I did yesterday," I lied, "I forgot it was on the shower this morning."

"Oh." She turned back to the TV and I grabbed _Les Miserables_ off my bookshelf. I sat in my window seat and cracked the window just to hear the waves hit the shore. I smiled and began to get lost in the work of Victor Hugo.


	3. Meet and Greet

**Nessie**

Jennifer was led to backstage. I smiled and went up to see Joshua.

The theatre was exactly as I remembered it. The box office had tickets cluttering it and the head shots from the last show were still on the wall. The balcony door was open and the Stage Manager was yelling at the set designers about center stage. I went into the offices and down the hall a little.

"Josh!" I smiled when I walked into the office. He turned around and smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm glad she let you out of the house for once!"

"We have a new addition so I got to come early." I said leaning against the wall.

"Oh yes Jennifer, right?"

"Yeah! She's a sweetheart! She'll be on stage in a heartbeat."

"Good!" He smiled and looked at me. His dark hair came down to his eyes still, he had to flip it like Bieber which was adorable, "How are you, really?"

"Fine. I still sneak out and swim every morning for sanity."

"Good," He put something into his computer, "I have to go meet the directed at dinner. The piano's all your if you want it."

"Thanks! See you at meet and greet." I hugged him and went back to the mezzanine where the grand piano stood.

I sat on the antique wooden bench, like the ones you could store music in. I stared at the keys for a moment. They were pure ivory and still looked as if they were brand new. I played a few chords and each note was tuned perfectly. I began to play little bits and pieces I knew. The music was beautiful, it made my ears scream with joy. My fingers danced across the keys in perfect harmony. My hands seemed to predict way note before I could process it. Then I began the intro to my favorite song: Falling Slowly.

"I don't know you but I want you all the more for that." I sang softly, "Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react." I kept on singing slowly getting louder. My tongue tingled with excitement and I was soon lost in a world of music. Then another voice joined me, I thought it was a figment of my imagination. They sang the male part at the end of the song and they hit the last note perfectly as I began to play the outro. I smiled and looked up into bright blue eyes. They pulled back a little and put their hand through their dark hair. Their body was lightly tanned and very fit.

"Sierra?" He said and I instantly recognized him. It was the boy who was watching me swim the morning before.

"You work here?" I said in shock.

"You work here?" He said back, "I feel horrible now. I am so sorry Nessie."

"I was just getting ready to go—" I began.

"You have a beautiful voice. Are you in the show?" I turned back on the stairs and shook my head and began heading down.

"Who are you playing?" He called after me. I turned on my heels.

"Eponine." I murmured and felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'm Marius." He said grabbing my arm, "See you later then?"

I shook my head and he apologized again. I shook my head and tried to smile. He turned around and left out the door. I ran into a closet off the theatre doors and felt my cheeks to be sure I wasn't blushing anymore. I slid down the door with my back to the door. I ran my fingers against the cold floor and I couldn't help to think about Jack.

He was sweet and good looking. I watched as he crossed the Square with another girl. He was smiling and laughing about something. I closed my eyes and pressed my body hard up against the door so when they walked past they wouldn't see me. He crossed the street and twirled the girl around.

"It was perfect! I can't even believe that happened!" I heard him say and he pressed his body up to the window and faced the other girl, "I don't even know who I am anymore!" He galloped off on the sidewalk and the girl caught sight of me. She smiled sadly and turned to follow Jack. She didn't give me anytime to respond, she turned and walked away. Her face was pale and her eyes had dark circles. I turned and opened the closet. I went into see the stage. The seats had ladders across them and a wood frame was in place for the set. Everyone was on dinner break before Meet and Greet started. The room was empty and everything was nice and quiet. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Jen had instantly made friends with Marly and went to dinner with them. I ran my fingers across the stage and put my phone away. I got up on stage and sat there staring at the spotlight that was on. My body got chills in the warmth of the light. I closed my eyes and sat there reliving good memories of the music I had once heard.

**Jennifer**

Marly tied her hair back into a long ponytail.

"Basically I'll show you the ropes on the spotlight tomorrow. Ready for meet and greet?" She said getting up from the table.

"We have to go to that?"

"Just the beginning! We just have to here the Equity stuff! C'mon you'll be fine." She went up and payed for my dinner and dragged me out of the pizzeria.

We went across the street to the dance studio under the apartments. We went in and slipped in the back of the room. The cast sat in chairs, they would have a three hour music rehearsal after this. Marly pointed out everyone and their names. She told me who was nice and who I needed to watch myself with.

"Overall it's a great cast! And the kiddos are the best!" Three children sat staring at each other with eyes wide and red cheeks. The adults that were in the scenes with them introduced themselves but they all blushed and hie, except Gavroche, he fit in perfectly. I looked up at the man who was walking in. We caught eyes for a moment. He had long dark hair that fell to his eyebrows and a long, narrow, pale face. He smiled and waved and I shyly waved back.

"That's Ethan. He's a complete sweetheart." She laughed, "I stay in the same apartments as him."

"Alright I think everyone is here!" A tall skinny man began to speak, "I'm Joshua I'm the Artistic and Music Director here and that's John our head guy and that is Kelsey the director of this show! We all want our Equity and non-Equity actors to feel completely at home! So don't be afraid to ask questions or concerns on anything!..." He went on talking about Equity rules and requirements. Nessie had made herself right at home next to a redhead. They must've known each other because they were both winking at Joshua. Marly listened intently to Joshua. I looked around at the cast. I could predict who was who in the show without Marly's help. I was ninety percent correct though. Everyone went through and said their names in the cast and half were dismissed. They didn't have to be back for another hour. Marly and I walked out when someone caught my arm.

"Hi." It was Ethan.

"Uh hi." I said.

"I didn't catch your name. Are you in crew?"

"Yeah." I gulped, "I'm Jennifer."

"I'm Ethan. I have a feeling we'll be good friends." He smiled with perfect white teeth.

"Me too." I said and he walked with us back to Marly's apartment. We exchanged phone numbers and chatted a little before I entered Marly's room.

"Cookie dough?" Marly pulled a tub out of her little refrigerator.

"No I'm good." I smiled.

"So how did you get here?"

"By train." I said with a smirk, "I jumped out of a train and into the lake where I found Nessie."

"Well," She said shocked, "YOLO I guess." She laughed.

"I was abused by my father after my mother died," I told her everything. I told her the entire story of me.

I finished and she stared at me, "Jennifer I never would've guessed—"

"Most people wouldn't guess." I said, "I have never really been loved this past year and a half."

"Do you have a fake ID?" She said getting up and opening her fridge again.

"No?" I said.

"Oh never mind! You won't need it!"

Marly pulled a glass bottle out of her fridge, "Hakuna Matata at its finest." She handed me the bottle, "Take a swish at it."

"A swish?"

"It's like a shot except from the bottle."

I popped open the cork and put the bottle to my lips and took a small gulp. It tasted bitter on my tongue. It seemed to spread like fire throughout my throat. I looked at her and croaked, "What the hell is that?"

"Whiskey." She sang and took a small gulp and thrusted it back at me, "You get three more gulps if you want."

I stare at the bottle and took another one, and another one, and another one until I seemed almost drunk.

"LOOKIE Marly!" I laughed so hard my and hurt.

"What Jennifer?" She slurred.

I pointed to her ceiling, "What if there was a dot right there?"

"Why would there be a dot right there?" She said laughing.

"Cause there can be!" I shot back. I couldn't see straight. I heard a ringing noise and Marly had her shirt off. She was lying on the floor in her bra about ready to pass out. I got up and staggered to the counter for my phone. Marly got up and tripped and fell again. We both began to laugh so hard and I fell too. I looked at my phone, it was fifteen minutes before rehearsal was done. I tried to get up but couldn't, my sight had gotten worse, my muscles were heavy, and my throat was on fire.

"Marly I'm a vampire like Twilight!" I said.

"Really?"

"My throat burns I need blood." I scooted towards Marly but I fell three fourths of the way there and closed my eyes.

**Jack**

Nessie looked into the window of the door that led to my apartment.

"Can I help you?" I said. I must've scared her because she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I'm just looking for Jennifer. Shes up there with Marly."

"I'll go get her." I said opening the door.

"You don't have to do that—"

"It's fine." I assured her and went up the stairs. I dropped my bag off in my apartment and went down the hall a little more. I opened the door to apartment 5A to see Marly and Jennifer passé out on the floor with a bottle of whiskey open on her bed. I scooped up Jennifer. She didn't move, she was perfectly still, she was breathing slowly and calmly. I walked down the stairs and saw Nessie's face.

"Where's your car?" I whispered as I stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Right down here." She walked up the a black Chevy and opened the back door. I laid her inside and Nessie shut the door.

"She's got drunk." I murmured.

Nessie looked at me, "Really?"

"The whole bottle empty."

"Are you serious? Oh God." She put her head to her forehead and leaned against the car.

"Yeah. Act like you don't know though. She'll be sick in the morning by rehearsals she'll be fine. I'll take care of Marly. Their was no label on it so I think someone gave it to them on accident."

"Alright." She said and I began to walk back to the apartment.

"Jack!" She called after me. I turned around and tried not to smile, "Thank you for today."

"My pleasure." I smiled and went inside. I watched out the door until she drove away. I walked slowly up the stairs and knocked on Melissa's door. There was no answer. I sighed, Melissa had been so strange today. No, I thought, it was just her break up. I went into my room and locked the door. I went into the bathroom and took a warm shower, I brushed my teeth and got into bed. I laid there and stared out the window. I could see the lake sparkling in the distance. It was beautiful on behalf of the big full moon.

Nessie had warmed up to me today. I was passed the acquaintance stage with her. Man could she sing. She had a voice of an angel and her beautiful eyes. I don't know how I didn't know it was her. I wasn't the greatest flirter in the world but as of today I had Nessie in my hand. She knows men all to well though, she could probably read my mind. I wonder if I sounded stupid or like a teenage jock. I really truly did love her. I've never thought so highly of anyone. And it was nice to hear her normal voice, not her mad voice like the other day. A knock on my door pulled me away from my thoughts. I rolled out of my bed and opened it. Melissa stood there in her froggie pj pants and hugged me.

"Hey I went to your door but you didn't answer." I said and pulled her in my room shutting my door.

"I know. I took a shower, it's been a long day."

"You still thinking about Nick?" I said holding my friend.

"Yes." She murmured softly, "I feel like I'm bumbarding you with this entire breakup."

"No you aren't." I said soothingly and stroked her hair, "I'm going to go get some cookie dough. How about we watch a movie like old times?"

She shook her head and a grin came across her face,"That sounds really nice."

So I did and we watched UP and enjoyed the talking dog and the enormous colorful bird. Melissa laughed and licked the cookie dough off her spoon. I smiled but before the end of the movie Melissa fell asleep, and only then could I see the real smile across her lips. I grabbed her spoon and shut the cookie dough quietly. I turned off the TV and picked her up. She nestled in my arms. I opened the door to a silent hallway and a silent main room. Everyone was asleep, I took Melissa and laid her in her bed and laid the sheets over her. I then took the time to check on hammered Marly. I opened the door and saw her still sprawled out on the floor. I opened her bathroom door and turned the light on and placed her on her bed, without the covers just in case she had to puke. I grabbed the empty bottle and brought it with me. I walked back to my room and got the cookie dough. I didn't know what time it was but I knew I could be up by rehearsals tomorrow. I put the cookie dough in the fridge and washed the spoons as quietly as possible. I walked to the window in the back and looked out over Jamestown. It was dark with only street lights to light the way. Everything was silent and the trees moved softly with the wind. Then I wonder how Nessie was doing with Jennifer, I chuckled and walked back to bed with a smile.


	4. Rehearsals Part 1

**Jack**

It had been a week since Meet and Greet. We were out of music rehearsals and into blocking. Today was In My Life/A Heart Full of Love and the robbery.

Melissa followed me down the stairs laughing, "We should look into each others eyes and get lost in them! Please! We need vodka to do that!"

"Melissa!" I shushed her and pulled her out onto the sidewalk. She was so giggly today, "Yes." I whispered beginning to laugh as well, "We would need LOTS of vodka."

We entered the theatre in giggles, I signed us in and Melissa made herself some coffee. I walked in and made a corner for me and her to hang out. Nessie was with Joshua working on On My Own. Her voice was perfect for the role, she smiled when she saw me but kept singing. We had texted a few times in the past week. She had become more like a friend now, she also liked Melissa. Ruthie sat on a bench on the other side of the room. Nessie had said in a text they met in New York a really long time ago. They had talked over the years and used to be really close. I sat down and waited for Kelsey to start blocking our scene.

"Hey Melissa! Hi Jack!" Nessie came over and crouched down by us.

"Hi," Melissa smiled big.

"Hi," I murmured.

"What's new here? I was texting Jack two nights ago," She laughed, "He said there was nothing new but you know men!" Melissa and her shared a laugh.

"We'll be did trip over his bed yesterday." She added with a grin, "He was putting on his skinny jeans."

"No need to embarrass others." I said laughing.

"Nice one Jack." She looked directly at me then, "How was Marly? I totally forgot to ask in our texts!"

"She was fine, pretty sick the next morning though. How was Jennifer? Did you get her inside?"

"She slept in the bathroom and refused to let me in for anything! She puked most of the morning and then slept. I don't know how I got her inside but I did!" She laughed.

"Alright Vanessa, Jack, and Melissa!" Kelsey said, "Lets get a move on!"

So we began blocking In My Life. Nessie grabbed my hands and I hugged her at one point. She freely gave herself to the part. She smiled and was solemn. The entire few moments with her were lovely. After some she couldn't help but erupt into laughter. When A Heart Full of Love began I didn't want to leave her, but I was first-sight-Marius. Melissa and I looked into each others eyes perfectly. Her eyes sparkled when she began to smile. She sang her part flawlessly and hit each high note perfectly. I always told her she was Broadway bound or like Dance Moms, she was my Broadway Baby. It's a long inside joke to fully understand why I call her the name of a dead dog.

During the robbery John showed us our dressing rooms to begin loading makeup and stuff into. I walked back out as they began running the full scene. Most of the cast had arrived to stage One Day More. Nessie was pale the entire time. She sang though it though, she looked as if she might get sick.

"I'm gonna scream I'm gonna warn them here!" She sang.

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" Thenardier sang back. She screamed and Thenardier grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall for acting purposes. Nessie hit the wall and crumbled. She began to shake and stare into space.

"HOLD!" Ruthie yelled to the director, "CALL HOLD!" Kelsey called it and Ruthie got onstage and pulled Nessie into her arms and walked back to the dressing rooms. I shot up and Melissa reached to stop me.

"I don't know what I did! I should get to know her, maybe she has PTSD or something! I feel horrible!..." I heard the Thenardier say as I went into the vom to the dressing rooms.

"...Breath Nessie. It's okay he's not here, I promise you. It's all in your head. Your okay, you are fine." Ruthie murmured softly. He? I thought, who is HE? I stood outside the dressing room, I stepped into it to see Ruthie holding shaking, crying Nessie in her arms. Ruthie grinned and motioned for me to take Nessie.

I shook my head and she gave me a look. Take her, she mouthed, she needs to know its okay. I opened my arms and Ruthie moved her into mine. Nessie shuddered a little bit but got comfortable. Ruthie left to go back to the theatre and had shut the door.

"He feels bad. He wants to know what happened. He's worried about you." I whispered.

"It's not him." She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. She was still shaking, "It was me, I was looking for the worst . My mind was on—" She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were red from crying. I stayed silent and she stared at me.

"I ought to tell you then." She grabbed a tissue from the counter and blew her nose, "I was nineteen and naive as could be when I met Steve. He was a kind man, a strong man. We fell in love, even though Rosalie who had dated him before told me it was a bad idea. He was like the Angel of my dreams, he was perfect and careful with me,"

She sighed, "We got married one month before my twentieth birthday. Our honeymoon to Jamaica was perfect. Everything was perfect for six months. One night he came home drunk, and I greeted him with a kiss and he pulled me away and hit me across the face. I thought it was just because he was drunk and rubbed it off. Each night it got a little worse though and I went to Rosalie for help each time."

"Finally he broke a mirror and told me if I left him he would kill me. He took a piece of the mirror and threw it at me, I has left a scar across my back. The next day when he went out to drink I packed up and grabbed a taxi. I met Rosalie at the airport and we came here. I was twenty-two when we arrived." She looked at me, "My father was also abusive when I was younger." She leaned onto my chest.

"I won't let him get you Nessie. Never ever will I let him harm you." I said brushing her hair down her back with my fingers.

**Nessie**

I didn't leave his arms for a while. I didn't know what I had done and the danger it put both me and him in. My whole body felt numb from the fess up I had just made. Plus the fact that I had the first full conversation with him only an hour ago made me shiver.

"We better go out there so they know your okay." He murmured softly.

"Okay." I responded and got up. He tried to lift his arm away but I grabbed it and put it back onto me, "Not yet."

"He's not here Nessie, I promise—"

"Just a little longer!" I begged. He nodded his head and we walked into the house. Everyone turned to us. Heat ran into my cheeks, Thenardier held his head down. I pulled Jack with me to talk to him.

"Vanessa! I—"

"No it was me and it won't happen again sir. I was thinking about something and you caught me off guard. It wasn't your fault!" I assured him.

"You sure?" He said.

"I'm sure." I looked up at Jack in that moment and he smiled.

We walked back over to his corner where Melissa was reading on her iPad.

"Can we get a coffee later?" I proposed, "For my sake." He instantly knew I meant about the confession I had just made in the dressing room.

"That sounds good." He smiled with his arm still around me I felt a warmness for once. I felt free from the past for a split second. For a split second I felt free and that music of the past came back and danced through my head.

"Nessie?" I heard a voice which brought me back to the present. It was Ruthie.

"I'm fine." I assured her, "I'll text you."

"Great!" We resumed One Day More, and Jack took his time with me. He explained to me each movement so I could expect other then be unexpected. He was so sweet when he talked to me. Now I wish I had known him a little better a week ago when I played the piano and he was right there, waiting as if he knew what today would bring. He was no longer the boy who watched me from the woods. He was now the boy who saved me from the dark.

"Shall we get that coffee now?" He asked at the end of rehearsals.

"Yeah." I picked up my things and followed him out into the alley behind the theatre.

"McDonalds or the café?" He smiled.

"What do you think?" I giggled.

"I know. The café." He grabbed my hand like on stage and turned to me, "I can see how you kinda relate to Eponine. You were abused in the beginning and sorta abused by Marius by the way he showed off his love."

"If you put it that way then yes I guess I do." I said with a nod. His eyes were sea-foam green and they stared off as he thought about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I murmured as we entered the coffee shop. We ordered and went up to a private area. He never really answered my question but I guess I didn't mind.

We chit-chatted over our coffees. He told me about where he grew up, his family, where he went to school. He was so open about everything, he even told me about the stupid things he had done. I learned that he played guitar, he thought he had massive lips, and his freckles he couldn't stand. He told me he didn't want to get into movies because his freckles would be like a dot-to-dot game. I laughed with him. I shared memories both good and bad. I told him about my father and what he had done. I showed him some of my scars and explained them. I also told him that I need would've been into music if my mother hadn't been alive for ten years.

We talked even longer about shows we've done and some theatres we've been at. Then I said goodbye because Jennifer texted me about food. I left and picked up McDonalds for both of us and we spent the rest of the night watching movies.

Jack and I got closer and closer with each day. We texted on days off, since I was not allowed to leave the house. He was sweet and cautious about what he said. He began to become familiarize with my boundaries. After four days of this we went to our dressing rooms, to imitate a quick change. Then we were dismissed.

"Hey!" He hissed into the dressing room.

"Hi Jack," I smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"What're you doing after this?"

"Jennifer has a meeting or something so I'll be hanging around here I guess." I shrugged.

"Cool." He smiled and shut the door and sat down.

"I got your text earlier about Little Fall of Rain—"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "Whatever you feel comfortable doing!"

"Everything's fine with me it's Rosalie you'll have to go through." I laughed and he got up to leave.

"So I'll see you later?" He said opening the door and standing in the frame. He was so perfect I that moment. His eyes sparkled and he took a deep breath so that I could see his muscles rise through his shirt. I smiled and walked close to him. I looked up at him, and he grinned. I could smell his peppermint breath as it hit my nose with each breath he took. We stood there our noses almost touching. I took a deep breath and got up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his. He supported the rest of my body when his arms wrapped around my body. I ran my hands up and down his chest and pulled away," I'll be at the piano later." I breathed and put my hand over my lips and pushed passed him out the door. I couldn't believe what I had done:

Now I wasn't the one he would want—Jack was.

**Melissa**

Jack was still in the door frame. He had a smile so wide and he was chuckling. He kissed her. They were in love!

I didn't know if I could be nice to her anymore! She took him right out of my hands! He was right there and then he was gone! And then she had to kiss him!

What was I doing with my life? Why live? What's the use? The questions circled in my mind like a whirlpool. Jack turned around and I pressed myself against the wall backstage and he walked right past.

He walked by as if I weren't there.

It was true, Nessie had practically blinded my best friend. Jack couldn't think of anything but her, he couldn't talk about anyone else but her! Even to his parents he talked about the girl who drove him mad! I couldn't handle it, I couldn't. I went into the dressing room and shut the door hard. I pressed in the lock and felt the tears spill. I looked into the mirror and saw my long hair, the hair he stroked only a few nights ago. I saw the two long cuts I made a week or two ago. I saw my red, swollen eyes with little drops of water falling. I saw long black lines falling down my cheeks. I wiped away a few but they kept coming and coming. Each one could've represented a adjective he used to describe her. Each one could've been a word he said that tore me apart inside. I looked into the mirror again and wiped away the tears.

I was his best friend and I should be supporting him. I shouldn't be wishing death upon his new love. I should be happy because he's happy and that's what friends do.

Watching that kiss tore my heart in half and I had to bite my scarf to keep myself from screaming. I wants to pull them apart but I couldn't that would be horrible.

Then someone knocked on the door, "Melissa?" It was Jack.

"One sec!" I wiped away my mascara and brushed my hair out. I swung open the door, "Sorry." I sniffed.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into my eyes, "You look as if you've been crying—"

"No it's my back I popped it pretty bad and I've got a cramp up here," I pointed to just below my shoulder. He smiled and looked at me.

"I'll massage it! So sit down and relax." He stressed the word relax. I obeyed and her placed his hand on my shoulder and slowly rotated his shoulder around the muscle. He got slower and slower with every rotation. I held my breath as he put both hands on my back and rubbed up and down my spine.

"Melissa?" He said and I instantly resumed breathing.

"Sorry it just felt so good." I said with a fake smile. He ran his hands up and down my back and massaged under my shoulders again.

"So are you and Nessie a thing yet?" I said with a gulp.

"No we're just friends." He said. Really close friends, I thought.

"Oh, she makes you happy doesn't she?" I said again holding my breath for the tears.

"She does. She's a really great girl!" That's what you used to tell me, I thought again. I blinked back tears and turned away from him.

"You should go." I said.

"Melissa? What's wrong?"

"I told you to go." I said holding my mouth. I was ruining everything for good! Stop Melissa, I thought, STOP.

"Did I say something—" Did he say something, really?

"Go." I whispered and he obeyed. He stood in the door and looked toward me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and left. I stood up and shut the door and locked it tight. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I backed myself into the door at the other end of the room and sat onto the floor. My body ached with a new pain, guilt.

I went to Nessies dressing station and reached to knock over everything, but I pulled back and began to sob.

Why was I regretting what was fate?


	5. Rehearsals Part 2

**Jennifer**

_Ethan: When do you come back for rehearsals?_

_Me: tonight night at four...why?_

_Ethan: just wondering..._

_Me: ok..._

_Ethan: Actually...would you like to go to my apartment for dinner...the rest of the cast is going to a vineyard out of Sully and I'm not a big drinker..._

_Me: sure! What time?_

_Ethan: 4:30 the theatre_

That was our Facebook chat about ten minutes ago. He was so sweet and kind. I danced around the room, I picked up the phone to call Nessie, who had just gotten out of rehearsals. She had yet to spill her kiss with Jack from yesterday!

"CAN I GO TO EAT WITH ETHAN?" I practically screamed into the phone when I heard her pick up.

"Ethan? Like twenty-one year old Ethan?" She questioned.

"No twelve year old Ethan!" I said sarcastically, "YES ETHAN!"

"I don't see why not? Where at?"

Shit! If she knew where we were eating she'd get suspicious and wouldn't let me go. I had to cover quick, "I'm not sure. He said its a really nice place though. What're you doing tonight love bird!?" I said with my high pitched lovey dovey voice.

"I'm going with Ruthie somewhere," she said matter-of-factly.

"What about Jack?"

"Something's wrong with Melissa, so I haven't seen him today yet." I unlatched the window and went up to the loft to lock it. Rosalie didn't like us being out late so we faked it by acting like we are sleeping together in the loft with the door locked. She hasn't suspected a thing!

"I locked the loft and opened the window. I'll meet you at the top of the trails." I said and slipped my small skinney body through the window. My long dark hair was down and wavy. I took a short way to the woods and cut through into the trails. Nessie guided me so I would meet her safely.

In the past two weeks I had collected a new wardrobe and all my bruises were gone. No grace of abuse was left on my body except a few scars but that was all. My hair had grown out and my face was smooth and pretty for once. My eyes were brighter and I smiled more. Nessie had completely changed me, she was like the big sister I had always wanted—even though she hid some stuff from me.

"There should be a large bush by the parking lot. Crouch behind that, I'm less than two minutes away!" She said. I clutched my new phone. It was an iPhone, Nessie had willingly gotten it for me. She also went and we formally got my father found and arrested so she could adopt me. Technically by law I was in Nessies custody, my father was abusing his girlfriend when the police had got to the house. They saved her life and took my father away from civilization. He was waiting for trial and rotting in jail, I hoped.

Right now my life was perfection, I was doing what I loved with people I loved in a town I love. Then tires rolled up on the gravel, it wasn't Nessie from what I could see through the bush. I hung up the phone and looked to see Rosalie talking to a man.

"NOT YET! God! Okay, she is hopefully eating dinner, then she'll be home and locked in the room, then she should be all yours—" the other person on the phone said something.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" She sighed, "Two months you have! Two months before she runs off again!"

WHO, I thought, WHO WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT! Then Rosalie stepped onto the trail and looked around, I slowly moved around the bush out of sight.

"Look, we both get revenge, if you would just listen FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" She turned and got back in the car and drove off. I held my breath until I saw her car on the highway. I looked around for Nessie and saw her car come up the parking lot. I ran for it and pushed the last few minutes aside.

"Ready?" She said happy as ever.

"Yep!" I smiled and we drove back to town. Rosalie on the phone played through my mind over and over again.

Ethan was downstairs getting the food from the delivery guy. He said the cast hadn't left him much to work with. I was okay with it, I told him no worries.

He even talked to Nessie before we left and assured her no funny business would be going on over here. She was totally alright, I'm pretty sure she was drunk but I keep my opinions to myself...

Well, most of them.

Ethan trotted back up the stairs and handed me my pasta he had ordered.

"I hope you like it. I kinda guessed." It was basic spaghetti, which was fine with me.

"Totally, it's as if you read my mind."

"How old are you?" He said quietly.

"Fifteen, why?"

"There is six years between us." He murmured softly.

"Ethan?" I said slowly, "Are you—"

"It's nothing." He said shoving a mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth.

We spent the rest of the night watching The Notebook, which is the classic choice for a "get together". I snuggled close to him and when I cried he held me.

"You read the books." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah." I sniffed.

"Then you know what's happening. Why are you crying?"

"Cause I want a guy like Noah!" I giggled in my tears.

Ethan looked at me with a sparkle in his eye.

"Jennifer—"

"We've literally met once and I can honestly say I'm in love with you." Words spilled out of my mouth to fast. My cheeks started to burn, I looked at him and began to get up, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, I'm a teenager, what can you expect?" I tried to laugh but I turned around and began for the stairs.

"Jennifer!" He ran after me and grabbed me and spun around, "I know, because I am too." He pressed his lips onto mine. It was my first kiss. I kissed him back too, I pressed onto his lips and tasted the peppermint in his mouth.

"Our secret." I murmured when we pulled away.

"Yes." He whispered, "Our secret."

**Jack**

We drove straight towards Nessie's house after one drink. She brought me down trails and kissed me every once and a while. We stepped onto the beach where we met. She ripped off my shirt and pushed me into the lake with a long kiss. Her fingers danced across my chest. I held her head in my hands.

"I love you, a lot." I whispered and kissed her again. The cool water covered us and hit us.

"I know." She smiled, "I love you too." We moved up to the sand and the water hit our feet. We had stopped kissing. Her head rested on my chest, for a few moments we were silent.

"Are we considered a 'thing' or whatever."

"Yes." I murmured and kissed the top of her head.

"Good." She laid down on my chest and we watched the sun slowly disappear behind the trees.

It was hard to believe Nessie and I had our make-out session five days ago. Now I watched Melissa come in from my dressing room. Melissa was ignoring me now since out fight in her dressing room. Melissa was such an actor because even though she was mad at me she still was my Cosette.

Melissa has changed a lot since then. Two scars have formed on her arms, I watched her cover them with makeup a day or two ago. She's also become almost like a ghost. She avoids everyone and is very quiet. I hardly see her exit her room. She has talked to Jennifer a few times though, Jennifer always is there waiting for Ethan.

Jennifer is as excited as Nessie and I as Nessie is. She loves everything! She keeps her guard on Nessie though. Marly and her always giggle when they see Nessie and I together.

I had my costume on now. It was comfortable and made me look good and very 1832. I stepped out and Nessie was there talking to Little Eponine and her mom. Nessie took a picture and they showed the mother a handshake. I smiled at them and Nessie hugged the little girl. The little girl looked at me and smiled, "Hi Marius."

I smiled back at her, "Hello mademoiselle." I bowed at the waist to her.

"This is your future best friend." Nessie smiled.

"I know. You die for him." The hallway went silent when she said that. Nessie looked at her and grinned.

"And that's the bravest thing a girl can do." Nessie whispered to her and looked to me. The whole Little Fall of Rain scene had gone surprisingly well when we had rehearsed it. I didn't cry and Nessie didn't have a horror attack.

"We better go! They have to get ready! Thanks you two!" The mother smiled.

"It was no problem." Nessie said, "I'll see you later!"

Then Little Cosette came up to us. She was a year or two older than Little Eponine.

"Do you guys know where Melissa is?" Nessie smiled weakly at Little Cosette and stepped into the girls dressing room. She came back out a few minutes later and looked around.

"She's not here right now! I'll be sure to send her up when she gets here!"

"Oh thanks!" Little Cosette turned and looked into the crack into the dressing room door and ran to the small dressing room the kids shared.

"Finally, you and me." I said and wrapped her in my arms.

"Yes." She murmured and we kissed. Melissa caught the corner of my eye and I watched her sigh and step into their dressing room.

"You have a promise to fulfill." I said motioning to their dressing room.

"Oh yes! See you on stage!" She kissed my cheek and went into the dressing room. I saw Melissa come out and go into the kids room, she didn't acknowledge me at all. So I waited for her to come out and I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"JACK LET ME GO!" She struggled and my grip only got worse, "JACK!" She winced.

I pinned her back against the wall of the theatre and stared into her eyes, "What did I do to make you so mad? Why won't you talk to me? We were good friends!" Melissa stayed silent, she stared into my eyes and sighed, "I. Want. An. Answer." I said.

"I love you." She whispered so quietly only I could hear.

"Mel, I love you too—"

"Not like that!" She yelled, "This was supposed to be our reunion after SIX MONTHS, Jack! It was me and you time, but ever since we got here you've been obsessing over her!"

"Melissa, I have to protect her!"

"How do you know everything she tells you is true, what if she's trying to use you?"

"SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes. She. Would."

"Melissa!" I grabbed my friends arm and twisted her around to face me, I slammed my lips onto hers and stayed there for a moment, I broke my lips off of hers and looked her straight in the eye, "Happy?" I walked back into the theatre and heard her scream.

"DAMN YOU JACK!"

I stepped in my dressing room, and tech officially began.

**Melissa**

I stood outside in the big French dress cursing at Jack. He was such a bitch to do that, cause he knew it would drive me mad. I swung open the door and went into his dressing room, the only place we could be alone.

"Damn me!" He cooed when I walked in, "I'm a terrible person!"

"You are." I said, "Listen, I didn't mean what I said about Nessie-"

"AH-HA!" He stood up and pointed at me, "AH-HA! You admit it you were wrong!"

"Don't get me started with you Jack Redmayne!"

"And you even bring out the full name!"

"DAMMIT JACK JUST LISTEN!" I hissed. He looked at me and grinned, "Nope, it's not worth it! It's not worth you!"

He grabbed me, "Mel, wait!"

"IT'S NOT WORTH YOU!" I pushed him off and went into my dressing room. He didn't care anymore. I was his "friend", I wasn't his girl or anything.

"Melissa—" Nessie began.

"No! You know exactly what's going on and I don't need your help! You took him dammit! You best not hurt him or dammit, I will find you and kill you! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE EPONINE AND INSTEAD YOUR A LOT LIKE COSETTE!"

"I TOOK him? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU MELISSA? Why am I to blame for all this!" Nessie screeched, "EPONINES A CHARACTER MEL! YOUR GOING NUTS OVER SOMETHING SMALL!"

"I'M GOING NUTS? What about you? YOU TAKE PRIDE IN THROWING IT IN MY FACE!"

"How am I throwing it in your face?" She got up and leaned at me.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." I said, "You are the worst thing that's happened to me." I breathed and slapped her. She went pale in the face, she didn't fight back. I hit her hard in the gut, she stayed standing. I heard them call hold over the speakers.

"Melissa! Nessie! STOP!" I could hear Jack, I took my fist and slammed Nessie in the gut. She hit the ground, I got on top of her but she rolled onto me and got up. She stood up and I nailed her on her back, "STOP IT! STAGE MANAGERS COMING!" I gave Nessie another blow to the gut and watched her crinkle up and fall, then she began to shake like that day at rehearsals.

My work here was done.

They moved me to the downstairs dressing room, we would be separated till Fantine died in the show, that way someone could watch us while we were together. When I left to go downstairs I saw Nessie sitting in Jacks dressing room with Ruthie there. Nessie was shaking and crying. I caught Jacks eyes in the mirror and hurried myself down the stairs.

I guess this time I had gone to far and right when we had our friendship somewhat back, I threw it all away again. Maybe she was still Eponine in this fight, maybe Jack considered me Cosette because I was bratty and got everything I demanded for. Sometimes I looked towards the stairs for him, I was looking for someone I knew wouldn't come. I wanted him to come hold me like he held Nessie, but I wasn't the "love of his life" like Nessie apparently was. Nobody talked to me downstairs, they were hardly down there anyway, but when they were they changed and even though I knew they had time, they fled leaving me behind. The fight between Nessie and I was like the virus, it spread around faster than a bullet and everyone knew. Jack and I weren't the same onstage, I often caught him focusing somewhere off to my downstage side. He hardly looked me straight in the eye, he even made the director change our kiss! My one moment was gone in the blink of an eye. He had changed it to when we were about to kiss, Thenardiers would enter throwing the party for a loop.

Now that's just rude.

I think he knew that that moment meant a lot to me. He knew a lot all too well, and when we ended tech that night, I walked home alone. Everybody steered clear of me, they all went to Firefly to celebrate for a while. I watched Jack and Ruthie get in the car with Nessie and Jennifer. Ethan was the only one of their little group that didn't join them.

I walked up the stairs and entered me room with the spam of my door. I laid down on my bed and sobbed. I sobbed until there were no more tears to sob. I wiped away every tear with the tiny bit of stage makeup that was with it. I keep asking myself, if it was right to let myself fall in love with him. A part of me said yes for stupid reasons and a part of me said no for realistic reasons. I stayed up until I heard his voice and Ruthie's whisper through the hallway. I didn't change out of my clothes, I didn't unmake my bed. I laid on the bed and listened for my name which never came up, most of it was about the protection of Nessie. Was I really that big of a threat? I dwelled on that thought for a while, I came up with a legitimate answer.

Yes, and I wouldn't back down.


	6. Opening Night

**Nessie**

Everyone looked stunning when I walked in to the theatre. What happened last night had completely left my mind. I had bruises around my stomach area from it though. I hadn't talked to Melissa since, neither had Jack, he had blown up over the entire thing.

"How long has she been threatening you?" He had said when Jennifer and I got into the car.

"Who?" I knew exactly who it was.

"Melissa," He said as he spun onto the highway.

"She's never threatened me! I blew up in her face after she blew in mine, we were mad that's all."

"I made sure they didn't fire her. She's my friend still."

"She loves you a lot. Her eyes when we talk about you, it makes me feel terrible about us-" I leaned in to kiss Jack.

"GUYS WATCH THE ROAD!" Jennifer yelled, Jack swerved back to life and we came to the theatre.

The first act flew by everything was going perfectly. Ruthie used our dressing room for every quick change, she pointed out that I had a bloodstain now on my Little Fall of Rain blouse.

"Shh," I whispered, "It'll surprise everyone." I switched shirts quickly after that and put my jacket on over it. I was ready for my favorite number, the only one where Jack kissed me.

I stood in the wing, rocking back and forth on my heels, I was so ready to die it was funny. I saw as the little girls came out of their dressing room. They made sure I knew to come see them afterwards. Then my cue came and I slipped onto the front of the barricade and began climbing over it.

"THERE'S A BOY CLIMBING THE BARRICADE!" Ethan yelled.

"DON'T SHOOT! Jack commanded and came up to help me over. He led me down to center stage where my past really helped me, "Eponine what're you doing?" I took quick deep breaths and looked up at him and back at the floor and rocked back and forth on my feet, "Eponine, have you no fear?" His voice was like silk, "Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?" His eyes looked into mine, even though he was supposed to be worried, he looked happily into my eyes.

"I took the letter like you said! I met her father at the door, he said he would give it! I don't think I can stand anymore!" I completely fell into his arms, only because I knew he would catch me.

"Eponine what's wrong? There's something wet upon your head, Eponine your hurt," He took off my hair and pushed his fingers through my hair, "you need some help." He opened my jacket and saw the bloodstain, "Oh God." He gasped with a shaky voice, "it's everywhere." he sang quietly.

I reached for his cheek, "Don't you fret," I began to sing and he held on to me, he held me close to his body. He knew exactly what I was thinking. Steve, he knew that's the only way I could act this out.

"You will live 'Ponine dear God above!" His voice wasn't as shaky now. He held me closer to his chest and kept singing. I knew he was crying as he sang I could sense it.

He now knew what this show was for. He knew why Rosalie was so protective of me. He knew everything. He knew that this show was the way I could face my past or simply end the future, there was no in between because I knew Steve knew about me.

"And rain will make the flowers," I sang and went limp in his arms.

"Grow..." He sang and held my limp body up to his lips, and he pressed them against mine. He put me back down and screamed, "NO! Not 'Ponine! Please God no." I could hear people from the audience and the company crying.

They sang the rest of the scene and the boys carried me off. I passed Melissa and saw the tears in her eyes, I hugged her and even though she didn't hug back or say anything I simply whispered, "I survived it all, and you will too." I stepped away and saw her wipe away more tears, she turned and went downstairs.

The girls had me do a dance party with them! Five minutes later though I had the leave to help with quick changes, the girls told me I had to sit with them at the cast party. I wasn't exactly sure I was going though. I stepped into my dressing room where Rosalie was, her face was pale and her eyes bloodshot. This only happens when something's wrong.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I said walking up to her.

"Steve," she whispered, "he's here."

**Jack**

Nessie told Ruthie and I right after the show. Joshua snuck us into the old house down the road that the theatre owned. Rosalie took Jennifer and they went back to the house. Ruthie shut the door and locked it, she put and coffee table in front of it too to be sure we would sleep safely tonight. Nessie was calm, I knew how scared she had to have been, everything in her world could be shattered at any minute. Jennifer continuously called.

Three hours later, Jennifer and Ethan were climbing through the window.

"NESSIE!" Jennifer hugged Nessie.

"Does Rosalie know?" Nessie said.

"Yeah, she told me to call Ethan and go find you." Wow, Rosalie's seriously scared, I thought. Ruthie put Nessie and I in the same room so if needed, I could fight off Steve. Ruthie, Jen, and Ethan shared the room next to us. Nessie and I went into our room first and shut the door. She sat on the bed and looked at me.

"Are you scared?" She whispered. I looked at her bright green eyes, I remembered the first time I saw them, when she was questioning me down by her beach.

"Should I be?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"I don't know whether I should be either." She said, "I keep asking myself if he would really do that, a part of me says yes and the other part says no. And its not like I could hide here forever, even if you and I ran away, Rosalie would still be on our heels and so would he. And I-" Tears spilled down her face.

"Shhhh." I pushed her hair back and kissed her. My mind was spinning in circles. I kissed her again and she pulled away.

"Not tonight."

"I know." I whispered. She held my face in her hands, "Can you promise me something?" She sniffed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, take care of Jennifer, for me." She sounded like she was on her death bed. Tears spilled down her eyes again, I stood up and held her in my arms. She rested her ead on my shoulder. I kissed her head so many times, I'm surprised she didn't ask me to stop kissing her. I guess the way her mind set was it didn't matter, she was going to live tomorrow like her last. Soon she fell asleep in my arms and I laid her in the bed.

As I pulled away she grabbed my hand, "Sleep with me tonight." She said tiredly.

"Shhh," I whispered, "I will."

"I love you so much Jack." I stopped at the sound of the words. i turned to her and kissed her lips.

"I love you too."


	7. Saturday

**Nessie**

I woke up around noon the next morning, I took a quick shower and went back into the room. Jack was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I was sick to my stomach, my throat was dry, nothing tasted good. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me on the lips again.

"Whatever happens today," I gulped and turned towards him before we left the room, "we will survive in one way or another, and one day whether it be years when its our time, we'll see each other again." he gripped my hand and shook his head. We stepped into the hall where all five of us stood. Jennifer was on the verge of tears when she hugged me, she got me crying. I hugged Ethan and Ruthie and I held Ruthie for a long time.

"Thank you for everything." I said mid-sob, "You are the greatest friend a girl could have. Then I turned to Jack and shook my head, "Lets go." I whispered. It was as if I were at my own funeral. We walked quickly and quietly to the theatre. Everyone was quiet, Joshua had a meeting with them telling them about the situation. Everyone was pale and tired from the party the night before. The mothers of the girls were in the dressing room, the girls were ordered to leave right after their scene. I went into my dressing room in complete silence I put on my costume and the Stage Manager called places. As everyone ran onto the wings, Jack stepped into the hallway with me and held me in his arms.

We kissed a long slow kiss.

I came out on stage for the first time and my stomach dropped it seemed like, all the nerves and everything had completely over ruled me. Jack and I made is off stage from that number easily. When we came out again my heart was breaking, everything in my body hurt. Why couldn't Steve have shot me already? Ruthie stood offstage with me to calm me down, every breath I took was shaky.

"You're okay, you're alright." She kept saying.

Except I wasn't okay because right when I stepped onstage Jennifer screamed, "JACK WATCH OUT!" I saw the silhouette and the sparkle of the gun and I run in front of Jack and shoved him hard onto the ground. BANG! went the gun. It hit me right under my diaphragm, I gripped my side and steadied myself, I fell onto my knees and heard chaos break out around me.

"PULL DOWN THE MAIN DRAG! EVERYONE OFFSTAGE!" I heard the screams from the audience. I pulled myself back onto the barricade and sat there. Jack sat up quickly and looked for me.

"JACK!" I screamed and winced as blood poured out of my womb. He slid over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nessie I'm sorry, I could've-"

"Shhh," I said in pain. The bullet in my side stung blood seeped from it, "I took the shot, it was aimed for you and I took it. It's okay now," I touched his face and leaned up and screamed, the pain in my side was unbearable, "Jack! Jack!" I was beginning to black out.

"I'm here, Nessie, I'm right here, I'm never going to leave your side." I felt his hand grip my hand. I could see again! I looked into his red eyes and leaned towards his lips and screamed, I couldn't stand it! I was dying! I was dying! The pain in my side was worse than anything I had ever felt. I held my side and looked at him once more and when i turned I lost everything. I tensed up and the pain took over.

**Jack**

I held Nessie close to me. The blood was seeping onto my shirt, She clung to me and with every shaky breath she winced again, "I love you." She said with a deep breath.

"I love you so much!" I said and heard sirens wailing in the distance, "Stay alive Nessie, keep your heart beating, the ambulance is almost here!" I commanded her. I began to left her up and she winced and screamed and I pressed me lips onto hers. and when she stopped wincing she stopped living. I pulled her limp body away from my lips and held her, "Nessie." I said. Then Jennifer and Ruthie broke through the crowd. I turned to Jennifer who still had tears falling down her face. I stood up as she ran towards Nessie's body.

"NESSIE!" She screamed, "NESSIE!"

"No, Jennifer," I said calmly, "Nessie's gone, they got her." Jennifer pressed against me and Ruthie looked from Nessie's body to me. She ran into my arms as well, we all stood there for a moment went the EMT's came in and put her on the stretcher. They were completely silent.

"Ruthie, " I said, "Take Jennifer up front and find Ethan, I'll meet you there in a few minutes!" I fought my way through the wing an out the door where Rosalie stopped me.

"Shes dead." She said quietly, "He got her and he got away."

"Where are they taking her body?"

"The morgue."

"How did he find her?"

"Somebody must've called him." Melissa, I instantly thought.

"Where's your car?" I said.

"Whoa, your not going after her! Look heres two plane tickets to NYC, get Jennifer there and keep her safe. He shot at you remember which means, he's after you." The realization hit me and I pulled the two tickets out of her hand, "Jennifer left the window by Nessie's room open, take her car and get Jennifer's stuff and get t the airpot pronto!"

"Alright," I said, "Thank you Rosalie!"

Then anger took over, I ran to Melissa's dressing room, "WHY'D YOUU CALL HIM MEL? I KNOW YOU DID SO FESS UP!"

She stared at me blankly, "Who? I didn't call anyone!"

"STOP LYING!" I screamed, "YOU CALLED STEVE AND TOLD HER WHERE NESSIE WAS DIDN'T YOU? YOU WERE SO DAMN MAD ABOUT US THAT YOU FOUND OUT ALL ABOUT HER AND CALLED HIM!"

"No, I didn't! I swear I didn't! I'm your friend and even though I'm mad I still care for you! I WOULDN'T HARM HER!"

"BUT YOU DID!" I screamed and I left Melissa behind and I went to find Jennifer.


	8. Melissa

**Melissa**

I didn't call him, it wasn't me. How could he not believe me? I was his friend and even though I kicked Nessie's ass the other night, I still cared for him. I wouldn't hurt Nessie or Jack like this. I wasn't mad enough for murder.

But I am now.

I'm scared, I don't know what to do with my life anymore. SOmehow everything I do turns into a cat-fight and I always lose something. I lost Jack this time aorund. I lost him for good and I know if I went back to New York I wouldn't be able to get him back, his mind set was completely off.

I slowly walked through the rows of seats. Everything was calm and quiet here. Nobody but police officers searching the area. In row eight seat one, wedged between the two chairs was the gun tat had killed Nessie. I stared a it and looked around, It was a brand new pistol, that still had a bullet. I pulled it out and began waking towards the stage. Every second counted, every step counted, everything counted. My body ached with a new pain. Heartbreak, emptiness, it couldn't be broken, none of it. I couldn't shake this feeling.

I stood on the stage and remembered my first day here and how we had made Mac'n'Cheese. I remembered how I got him the gift and how he had carried me to bed. I remembered when we ate at the FireFly and his eyes lit up when he told me about Nessie. I remembered meeting her for the first time. I remembered cutting myself in the apartment bathroom. I remembered beating Nessie up. Everything in me hurt, I pulled the trigger on the gun.

I slowly walked forward onto the edge of the stage and held the gun to my head.

"MELISSA-" I heard someone yell.

"I love you Jack Redmayne!"

And I was gone.


	9. Remember Them

**Jack (1 month later)**

One month to the day I lost two of the greatest people I had ever met and I will never meet anyone like them ever again. It's hard sometimes, after the first week I began to live with it...sorta. I don't leave the house anymore. Jennifer does most everything, she likes going out and about.

Jennifer got accepted to Foulton Dramatic Arts High School two days ago which is bittersweet because that where I met Melissa. I bought he a piano as a surprise, she played it once and broke down into tears.

Ethan and Ruthie came back, they live a few floors down. They help out a lot, Ethan helps Jennifer with her singing and Ruthie does the cleaning and helps cook. When were together its pretty much silence except Ethan and Jennifer, who are apparently dating.

Everyday I tell myself I'm gonna be okay but by midnight Jennifer is in my bed sobbing about the bad dream she had. Most of them are about that day I lost them. She stood in the balcony and watched Melissa kill herself. Jennifer has seen so much at such a young age.

The theatre is closed for the time being. Everyone back there is still recouping from the small town terror. I don't blame them, it will forever be apart of our lives.

The rest of the cast has split, everyone has gone there separate ways and left Les Miserables behind them. Some say it was the worst thing to happen to them and some say it was the best.

Right now, I'm sitting on the couch surrounded by people who were also greatly affected by that day. And I love them and they love me. Everything is okay, our world won't be rocked for a while, I can feel it in my veins. Sometimes I swear I can here Nessie's voice through the hallways, sometimes I see Melissa by the stove instead of Ruthie. Sometimes I think I'm crazy, and then sometimes I'm okay with that.


	10. Epilogue

I forgot how busy New York was. People pushed and made there way through the crowds. I went back to old instincts, it seemed like an eternity ago, when it had only been years.

I was getting warmer, with every new day is was getting warmer and more full of life. Life. I guess that word meant a little more to me than before. It meant hope and fear in different ways. Somehow I found a way to enjoy life.

I moved quickly through New York. Everything now seemed different, I wasn't as cautious, I was more carefree. I liked my life. It was—my kinda perfect. In my eyes nothing perfect unless its been broken. I little while back I met a girl named Melissa, she was truly perfect and I wish I could've known her better, but she committed suicide. I remember hearing about that, I remember the raw emotion that filled me. I was scared in a way, I was in the fear part of life.

Then gradually I made my way into the hope part of life and hopefully it would stay that way. I ran the streets of New York as if I had been there forever. I ran into the apartment building and up to their floor.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the tears that would come. I stood in front of the white door and knocked.

I heard movement and the door unlatch, then I saw him.

"Oh my God. Nessie?"

"Hi." Was all I could say. He grabbed me and kissed me and spun my around.

"Oh my God!" He was crying, this was the first time I have ever seen Jack cry.

"I'm okay. I lived!"

"Did he get caught!? Did Steve get caught?" I stared at him for a moment. Truth be told it wasn't Steve who did any of it.

"It wasn't Steve." I said.

"What?" Jacks happiness seemed to drop too quickly.

"Rosalie loved Steve and got him drunk all those nights so he would abuse me. Then she took me and have me so much time, and once I was back onstage it was her turn for revenge." I gave him a look and he knew I didn't want to talk about it.

Well Rosalie fell in love with Steve when we were married, and she was some strip girl at a bar he liked. So when she met me finally she knew what she had to do. She ruined my marriage by getting him constantly drunk and high. Once she did enough of that she kidnapped me and took me to Jamestown. Once in Jamestown, she gained my forever trust and loyalty. Then when I got back onstage she made her move and shot me in an area where I was pretty much hate teed survival. She admitted her entire plan to me in the car leaving the hospital. Then she locked me in my room for three months. Finally Joshua came by when Rosalie was gone and he helped me escape. Rosalie is now being charged at the State level. I had lost two people in my war with my past.

"I can't believe it's you." Jack mumured. I saw the piano and walked over to it.

"Really?" I challenged.

"Yeah really," he smirked and I began playing Falling Slowly. Then the door opened and Ethan, Ruthie, and Jennifer came in. They all looked at me with dropped jaws and I ran up to them.

"NESSIE!" Jennifer wrapped her arms around me and Ruthie began to sob on my shoulder. Ethan gave me a big bear hug and we all cried.

I was truly in that hope part of life, and I loved it.

We were married later that year, it was a small wedding held in Central Park. Rosalie was sentenced life in prison. Ruthie found a guy named Joey, who fell in love with our little family. Jennifer and Ethan, I trust Ethan, so I was okay with there whole dating thing. Although I did tell her they couldn't see each other after midnight.

That piano was played, every single day. I taught Jennifer how to play and I started to teach lessons to some kids throughout the apartment building. Jack began singing at a Broadway Club and is slowly making his way up.

And everyday I hear the music I had heard so long ago, and I think to myself, Thank you God for one day more.


End file.
